


Glauben und Wissen

by cricri



Series: Wendemanöver [3]
Category: Polizeiruf 110
Genre: 120 Minuten Sommerchallenge, Canon Compliant, Community: 120_minuten, Drexlers POV, Episode Related, Episode: Wendemanöver, M/M, Male Slash, Polizeiruf Magdeburg, Prompt Fill
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wie die Geschichte ausgehen könnte. Drexlers POV (Geschrieben vor Teil 2 von „Wendemanöver“)</p><p>  <i>Da ist keine Wut in der Stimme, kein Vorwurf, nur eine Feststellung.</i></p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/144146.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Glauben und Wissen

**Author's Note:**

> Team: Morpheus  
> Sommerchallenge: h/c – Joker (Inspiration) – fürs Team, und zwar [diese Geschichte](http://120-minuten.livejournal.com/1049135.html) von nachanca , und zwar wegen dieses Satzes: „I want to believe you“.  
> Fandom: Polizeiruf Magdeburg  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Slash (ist das überhaupt Slash, wenn es [Canon](http://black-cat-aoife.tumblr.com/post/130062963717/polizeiruf-110-wendeman%C3%B6ver-1-oder-das-ich-das) ist? Bisher hat sich mir diese Frage nie gestellt …), h/c  
> Länge: ~ 700 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 60 Minuten  
> A/N: Ihr merkt schon, ich habe viele Gefühle was Drexlers und Freys tragische Vergangenheit (und Gegenwart) angeht … und wie meistens kann ich nicht anders, als es für die zwei irgendwie gut zu schreiben. Oder sagen wir mal – wenigstens ein bißchen besser.
> 
> Originalpostingdatum: 30.9.2015  
> 

***

Er sitzt jetzt schon eine halbe Stunde an Ferdinands Bett, nachdem er zu reden aufgehört hat. Ferdinand hat das Gesicht zur Wand gedreht. Drexler ist sich nicht einmal sicher, ob Ferdinand mitbekommen hat, daß er da ist. Oder ob er gehört hat, was er erzählt hat.

Sie haben das Rätsel gelöst, alle Fäden verbunden. Und Ferdinand hatte recht. Er hatte all die Jahre recht. Drexler hat ihm erzählt, daß er recht hatte. Daß sein Fall neu aufgerollt werden wird. Daß er sich natürlich auch wegen der Dinge verantworten wird müssen, die er getan hat, seit er aus der Haft entlassen wurde. Aber mit etwas Glück wird das nur eine Bewährungsstrafe.

Aber seit dem Schußwechsel redet Ferdinand nicht mehr. Die Verbissenheit, mit der er davor versucht hat, seine Unschuld zu beweisen, hat ihm schon Angst gemacht, aber das war nichts gegen die Angst, die er jetzt hat. Weil er sich nicht sicher ist, ob Ferdinand je wieder reden wird. Oder ob er aufgegeben hat, ganz aufgegeben. Weil er sich nicht sicher ist, ob Ferdinand nur in dem Moment, als er die Waffe angehoben hat, sterben wollte. Oder ob er endgültig den Lebenswillen verloren hat. Jetzt hält ihn ja nicht einmal mehr der Wunsch nach Rache am Leben.

„Hast du mir zugehört?“

Ferdinand dreht den Kopf. „Ich hab‘ dir doch immer gesagt, ich hab‘ das nicht gemacht.“

Da ist keine Wut in der Stimme, kein Vorwurf, nur eine Feststellung. Drexler schluckt. Ja, Ferdinand hat das immer gesagt. Hat ihn angefleht, ihm zu glauben, damals, als er ihn in der Untersuchungshaft besucht hat. Aber wie hätte er ihm glauben können? Ferdinand konnte sich nicht erinnern, und die Indizien waren eindeutig. Er hat alles so oft durchgelesen, angesehen, durchdacht und nach einem Fehler gesucht. Nach irgendeinem Indiz, das bewiesen hätte, das Ferdinand unschuldig war. Aber da war nicht zu finden. Kein Fehler, nichts ungeklärtes, nichts, was in eine andere Richtung gewiesen hätte.

„Du hast mir nicht geglaubt.“

Da ist immer noch kein Vorwurf, nur Resignation. Weil Ferdinand ihn kennt und weiß, daß er das nicht kann. _Glauben._ Er sieht die Fakten. Und die Fakten ließen keinen anderen Schluß zu. Und selbst jetzt, wo er weiß, daß Ferdinand recht hatte, kann er daran nichts ändern. Obwohl er weiß, wie schrecklich das für Ferdinand gewesen sein muß. Obwohl er weiß, wie schrecklich das für ihn selbst war. Er kann nicht einfach an etwas glauben, wenn die Tatsachen eine ganz andere Geschichte erzählen.

„Ich hab‘ dir nicht geglaubt.“

Das läßt sich nicht ändern. Das läßt sich nicht gutmachen. Genausowenig wie sich die Jahre wieder gutmachen lassen, die Ferdinand verloren hat. (Und die Jahre, die er verloren hat, aber darum geht es jetzt nicht.) Er wünscht sich so sehr, es wäre anders gewesen und er hätte den Fehler gefunden. Den Hinweis. Das eine Indiz, das nicht zu den anderen paßt. Oder daß er eben wenigstens in der Lage gewesen wäre zu glauben, auch wenn er nichts beweisen kann. Aber der Wunsch ist noch unrealistischer als der Rest.

Wenigstens spricht Ferdinand wieder. Vielleicht schafft er es ja doch, mit all dem weiter zu leben. Vielleicht findet er doch einen Weg. Auch wenn es für sie beide keinen Weg geben kann. Keinen Weg zurück zu dem, was sie hatten. Oder zu irgendetwas neuem. Er kann das verstehen, wirklich. Wie könnte das gehen, wenn er nicht in der Lage ist, Ferdinand zu glauben, egal was die Fakten sagen.

Etwas berührt seine Hand und er schreckt auf. „Jetzt sag‘ schon endlich.“ Ferdinands Stimme klingt immer noch heiser, wahrscheinlich weil er tagelang nicht gesprochen hat. Aber da ist wieder mehr Leben in seinem Blick.

„Es tut mir leid.“ Das ist natürlich sinnlos zu sagen. Das ändert nichts daran, daß er Ferdinand nicht geglaubt hat, als er ihm hätte glauben müssen. Oder daran, daß er auch in Zukunft nicht in der Lage wäre, so etwas zu tun. Weil das einfach außerhalb seiner Möglichkeiten liegt, weil das etwas ist, was er nicht ändern -

Und dann sagt Ferdinand „Ich verzeihe dir.“

Und plötzlich ist da doch wieder ein Weg. Ein ganz schmaler, kleiner, steiniger Weg, aber ein Weg. Weil er vergessen hat, daß es Menschen gibt, die so etwas können. Glauben, obwohl es keine Beweise gibt. Oder Verzeihen, obwohl es keine Möglichkeit zur Wiedergutmachung gibt. Er versteht das nicht wirklich – aber er ist froh, daß Ferdinand nicht so ist wie er.

* Fin *


End file.
